I'm Innocent!
by sailoranime
Summary: " Imagine Brock married" Ash said amazed. " We'll be married someday too." Misty answered. As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew the mistake she had made. So what happens after?


I'm Innocent!  
  
By: Sailoranime  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story, nor the series itself.  
  
AN: Sailoranime is back! I've deleted all the fics I'm not satisfied with, and I've left the ones I like. I put them all in a floppy and named it 'Sailoranime's greatest hits' ^_^ Anyway, this is a short little P.O.V from both Misty and Ash. Sort of reveals their feelings, but not to each other. Please R&R. I know people don't really read this. so on with the story. Oh, BTW, there are few(two) references to my greatest story 'Guess We'll Have to Find Out Ourselves' They will be underlined, bold, and in italics. ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
ASH POV  
  
"It wasn't me this time, I swear! It's never me. It's her and her stupid comments. 'I guess we'll have to find out ourselves'... and then ' We'll be married someday too'. Now, tell me, did I EVER do anything to make her say that? I swear she was looking at me out of the corner of her eyes when she said that! Okay, so I kissed her once in the orange islands. Big deal! It was a friendly kiss. sort of."  
  
" Okay, I mean, people say we are so cute together, especially those shipper people. But really, can you see me hugging and kissing a girl??? I mean. ewww. Not that kissing Misty was that bad. but that was a friendly kiss! I swear! *Blushes* It was so different from when Melody kissed me. I liked Melody. She's so different from Misty. I remember she talked to me after the movie.err mission. and she told me I was very lucky. Stupidly, I asked her why. And then I found out what every look that everybody gave me and Misty meant. She told me the same thing Rudy did. And unsurprisingly, I didn't know what Rudy meant at the time."  
  
" Sometimes, life gives you headaches. Misty is like one of those constant headaches. Always saying things like "Guess We'll have to find out ourselves" and We'll be married too some day" But I still can't help but think that I like my headache."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
MISTY POV  
  
" It was an accident! Dammit, this is like one of those extra-shippy episodes every show has. They give me headaches. I revealed more about my relationship with Ash in this episode than in the whole last season, I think. It slipped my mind. I mean, haven't you ever thought out loud? He asked for it! " Wow, imagine Brock married." Now tell me, wasn't that an invitation for one of my famous lines? Stupid Idiot probably blames what happened in the orange islands on me too. How was I supposed to know he had never kissed anyone before? I mean, he may be dense, but he's cute. With girls like Melody around us all the time. I figured he had. you know. kissed someone before. God, I don't know what happened to make me act so stupid. It was probably all that wedding talk. Almost made me bust out the ' Modern Bride Dresses' magazine. He he. I remember Ash almost found them once."  
  
" Sometimes I can' t tell if he likes me or not. We flirt so subtly, that our movements can be so innocent. Somebody watching us couldn't really tell unless they knew us pretty well. Well, except for that brilliant Sailoranime girl that is currently holding a gun to my head so I'll say this. ^_^ No, but honestly. Sometimes I get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever I see him talking to other girls, but he can also make me so happy by just smiling at me. And though I can't figure him out sometimes, I realize that most of the times, we understand each other better than we understand ourselves. I know we have each other, and that we will always be there for one another. I just wish HE would figure it out."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
AN: Ummm, just something I wrote. I felt like writing for some reason. I know I haven't written anything serious in the last umm. year or so. I try, but sometimes I don't feel like it. I might have a chapter story up soon. I'm not sure. I MIGHT be over my commitment problems. 


End file.
